thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141102014455
Obitus I have spent an eternity in the depths of the Tenarbys, but now I am once again in physical form. It has been so long I forgot what it was like to have a body, to have the ancient power running through my viens once more. To have full access to my powers, I had to take a physical form. And a fine form this is. There is something very unusual about this body, I can feel it. This is not a natural form, it was moulded by a great power, maybe a power that could rival my own. No matter, I have access to this body's power of regeneration, invaluable. What is strange is that I can hear a voice in my head, so faint, in the deepest depths of my mind, but it is there. It's not possible that it can be the voice of the concsiousness I took over surely, that being would have been destroyed. I will ponder more on that later. For now I must attend to my army. I step out of the room I am in and into a grand hall. This is the ancient palace of the elders, not a hiding place but a structure perfect for the execution of my plan. Before my stands my army, the Shadowrath. What abominations they are, imperfect designs of my Droki, but that can be corrected. Approaching me is their leader. He accepted my reign without question, and with utter obidience. He is consumed by necromancy, and is a worthy warrior. Clad in black and red armour, a helmet covering his face. I do not care for what he has to say, I only want to know one thing. "Have they broken yet?" I say, still coming to terms with my new voice. "One of them died in the last trial, but we ensured the other one was able to revive her. She is near the required levels. The other one remains strangely resitive to our trials. He will be harder to break." This is not good news. The female is not nearly as interesting as the male; he has the power of darkness, a power so easily transformed to necromancy. And I have the tools to do this. I look at behing me at the six pedastals. Three are occupied, orbs of varying colours and patterns rest upon them. I reach out with shadows and pick up one of the orbs. It is a faint orange colour, with a shield pattern on it. The relic which grants powers. "You have two more days to break the other one. I do not care if his mind is intact by the end of it, you will break him, by any means necessary." The leader nods and walks away. I look upon the vast masses of shadowrath I see before me. The time has come for this world to meet it's end, as it should have done all those eras ago. They have been living on borrowed time for far too long. I summon my necromancy, fusing it into the orb. I move the orb by shadows into the middle of the horde of Shadowrath, and clench my fist. The orb sends out a shockwave of darkness, sending all of the Shadowrath into convulsions. Their skin disintergrates, shadows engulf them, and I sense what's left of their souls screaming. When it is over, the Shadowrath have evolved into my creation: an army of Droki. I place the orb pack onto it's pedastal and allow myself to smile. The elders stopped me before, but they cannot stop me now. The portal will be opened, and darkness will fall.